Update:2017 Summer Weapons Changes
July 15: Hello Randland, Over the course of the next couple of months, we will be adjusting weapons 1 class at a time. Hopefully when we are finished we be happy with the current supply and balance of weapons in the game. Our intent is to avoid any vanilla or cookie-cutter molds and arrive at a place where you do not have any one "clear choice" for generic setups. If you want more of one attribute, you will need to sacrifice another attribute to get it. We are also aware of the effect of constant change and instability that these changes cause and will be doing our best to minimize the time and amount of changes. As this process progresses, I will be updating this post with replies that detail which weapon classes have been affected. We appreciate your patience as we undergo this process. While we are working, please refrain from making any balance-related posts or discussions on forums regarding the changes - if you have concerns one way or another, feel free to mail us or seek us out in-game. Resets will be free during the duration of this weapons overhaul, assuming an immortal is on and available who can do them. Please don't hesitate to pray if you don't see us visible. Elodin & Feneon P.S. If you like the changes, please feel free to thank Elodin. If you dislike them, please do not hesitate to blame Feneon. ----------------------------- 07/15/2017: Long blades have been overhauled. *The 2-handed defensive long blades subclass no longer exists for common weapons. *The oddly curved greatsword has been moved to the polearm class and re-named. ----------------------------- 07/19/2017: Long blades continued *The OCL and I&G are no longer 1.5h *The jagged warsword and the brass hilted general's sword have changed weights. ----------------------------- 07/21/2017: Staves and Axes have been overhauled *We will continue to do 2 classes a week to shorten the time span *As these changes continue slight adjustments may be made to changed weapons and that will be updated ----------------------------- 07/28/2017: Clubs and medium blades have been overhauled *A new rare club was introduced to the game and a few of them can be located around the map ----------------------------- 08/05/2017: Wheeee! All classes have no been addressed. Tonight's rollout includes: *Binnols (no other chains/flails/whips were adjusted) *Fencing blades *Javelins *Lances *Polearms *Short Blades *Spears Peripheral changes that also happened: *The old OCG which is now the darkened steel trident got adjusted *Heron medium has been adjusted to be the defensive version of a heron marked blade *Heron long has been adjusted to be the offensive version of a heron marked blade *Heron scabbards have been tweaked to have attributes rather than simply aesthetic value *Moridin, Berelain, and Suroth no longer load rares. Ideally going forward, these items will come into game via immortal events, quests, and on low % in random chest loads We will let these adjustments run for another two weeks or so and then make a comprehensive set of tweaks and hopefully be done. In that time, we ask that if you feel a specific weapon or class is too good or too bad or smells funny or anything else, please post logs on the Art of War so we can evaluate the weapons in action. We may be reaching out to some players for feedback and please feel free to keep posting general feedback on the Help thread, but please try and frame it in a way that is objective and relevant, rather than some form of "please make this weapon wizkill for me". ----------------------------- We've made our final tweaks (for now). We will not be making further adjustments any time in the near future, unless any bugs or obviously out of whack weapons pop up. *What was changed: *Dark grim - OB downed *Heavy club - dmg upped *Steel warhammer - dmg upped *Bone club - dmg upped *Da'es - weight downed *Claymore - OB downed *Gleaming longsword - OB downed *C-c-c-c-combo breaker (Zarthsword) - OB downed *Wickedly scythed longsword - OB downed *Jagged edged - OB downed *Blade of blazing flame - Switched to 1h, pb adjusted accordingly *Set of steel sai - PB and dmg downed *Staff of iridescent blue - Switched to 1h, pb adjusted accordingly Have fun. Elodin and Feneon